


A Bad Time

by sunshinekat



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoroaster begins to realized what might have happened the night Leonardo da Vinci discovered that the world in which they lived revolved around the sun...<br/>[homolust]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Time

As he watched the ocean waves, the endless, endless maddening ocean leading this tiny damned vessel to some unknown land, Zoroaster's mind lingered in Florence. The blooming city, the crowded streets where he'd sell his knick-knacks, the cemetery he knew so well, well enough to know when to dig up bodies for his best friend's experiments. The city that both loved and loathed him. And yet here he was, instead of enjoying the attentions of some lovely Florentine girl he was here in the middle of the ocean because he...because Leo needed him to be here. 

Nico understood that, Vanessa did as well, she would have come if she weren't pregnant. And even thought Andrea thought them all mad he hadn't stopped them either.  
But Nico wasn't here, Vanessa wasn't here and Andrea was...well, Andrea was Andrea.  
Their little ragtag group had been split up it seemed, Zoroaster realized with a tinge of resent and misery both aimed at Leo.  
Because if they weren't all so...attached to Leo then they wouldn't follow him into these situations, Nico wouldn't be on a doomed ship with only Riario for company and that was assuming that he was still alive-no, no he didn't want to think of poor Nico dead. He was so young, so foolishly devoted to Leo who never appreciated him. But that was Leo, like a beam of sunlight he passed through everything, he brightened their worlds with his intelligence, his imagination his mere existence was...beautiful. And none of them could hold him, all they could do was follow, watch and hope that Leo wouldn't just disappear, or flicker out of existence over some-  
He remembered the prison cell, he'd been in there for four hours huddled in the dark hoping against hope the guards wouldn't decide to get a better look at their prisoner. Seeing what they'd done to him in there, He'd snuck into the prison all fire and rage, ready to give Leo a good firm talking to but Leo wasn't all there, a part of him had been snuffed out by those four horrible walls and he would never get it back. His anger had melted away in the presence of his friend's fragile mental state. And he would do as he was told, like he always did, it wouldn't come easily, he would grumble and complain but he really couldn't deny Leo anything.  
And it brought him here, with nothing but rum and stale bread to eat, a bunch of corpses in the galley, one sad and terrified woman and a crew ready to jump ship if things go awry.  
And Leo, he couldn't forget that he was here with Leo and there was no Nico to buffer all that energy and insanity, no Vanessa with her charming smiles and calming demeanor. Vanessa had a way with Leo even if she didn't know it, she could bring Leo down from a fiery burst of anger or a truly terrifying feat of inspiration with the soothing sound of her voice.  
Even Nico had his own way of managing Leo but Zoroaster was hopeless.  
and with neither of them here he was at the mercy of Leo's moods.  
Of course he had threatened to abandon him but that had gone a bit backwards hadn't it, he had only said it to stop Leo from-but it's not like he meant it!  
Leo's words haunted his thoughts, he'd been right despite it all, Zoroaster would follow Leo to the end of the world which seemed to be where they were heading.  
But to hear him say it, to see the great Leonardo da Vinci so hurt by his words was...  
To be honest he hadn't expected it, for Vanessa of course, for Nico definitely but not for himself.  
Because Zo couldn't imagine living a life without Leo in it.  
And then the moment had gone, disappeared into the flames of a new idea, an idea that could change humanity if it was true and knowing Leo it was, of course it was.  
He smiled to himself feeling foolish for ever doubting Leo. Leo had been so excited about it too, he'd wished the others had been here to see it-  
oh, he had...no.  
Zoroaster scratched his beard pensively. Had he?  
Leo had gone off on a tangent about the world and the sun and Venus and in the throes of inspiration and great revelation he'd looked at Zoroaster, touched Zoroaster as if he were a creature never before seen, as if he were seeing him for the very first time.  
And Zoroaster lingered in the warmth of that gaze, innocently enough he realized now. Because had he known Leo had been inches, moments away from...from doing something. Perhaps he might have gone away, fought it, hit him, anything but that because Zoroaster liked women. The heat between a woman's thighs was a comfort no other could give.  
And he couldn't compare that to a man's muscles, a man's hard chest and coarse hair, the presence of balls and cock and no comfort to give.  
And yet he was so sure now that if Leo had asked that of him he would give in, with enough pestering and prodding and genius he might let Leo have a kiss or two-  
Blast it all that wasn't true.  
Zoroaster sat up in bed, troubled by the heat of his own thoughts and glanced at the hammock across from his, Leo had fallen asleep while sketching and his fingers were coated with charcoal and black was smeared on his cheek.  
Zoroaster watched him for a few moments, the reality of his life weighing down on him accompanied now by that of his feelings. Of course he'd realize something this serious in the middle of a situation where it was never going to be the right time. DAMNATION!  
Zoroaster got out of his hammock quickly and clumsily and went out for air, getting on this damn boat was a mistake!  
A mistake he would make again and again and again.

 


End file.
